0015
Eva Maria Parallels (エバ・マリア・パラレス Eba Maria Pararesu), alternatively Pallarés '''(see Notes), is a character appearing in the crossover OVA Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman. She is introduced in the first episode as a transfer student that befriends Miki Makimura and Akira Fudo. As the plot goes on, more of her role is revealed, along with her actual motivations. In actuality, she is the elusive '''Cyborg 0015 of the High-Teen Number cyborg line, developed by Dr. Adams. Appearance Eva is a slender young woman with light blonde hair that falls above her waist, bearing a thick fringe, long forelocks, and held back by a pale blue headband. Her eyes are similar in style to Helena, bearing no visible sclerae and having a mysterious "sparkly" appearance. Although, as opposed to the more greenish teal of Helena's eyes, Eva's are a dark blue. She is seen wearing a fall season girls' school uniform consisting of a long-sleeved white blouse, a gray vest with a white sailor collar and tie, a black pleated skirt and black below-knee stockings, and brown loafers. As 0015, she wears the "High-Teen Number" cyborg uniform, a black version of the 00 cyborg uniform with silver buttons, a white scarf and two white belts, and red seams on the shoulders and boots. As with the other cyborgs in the OVA, she can quickly transform into this uniform by shedding her civilian disguise, with the pants and scarf instantly appearing. When astral-projecting, her pure soul appears entirely naked, although she keeps her headband. Personality She would seem to be a kind yet reserved person, although her apparent shyness is due to a heavy matter troubling her mind, and her true intent in transferring to get close to Akira and Miki. She is curious about Miki's family and life, as she herself is very sheltered and wants to know what it is like for someone with an average life. She is shown to fixate on a duck in the school pond, and be highly observant yet aloof of her surroundings. Eva is driven by a desire to save her brother, in whatever way possible, and is in despair over his comatose state. She is revealed to be in league with the demons, who are in turn in league with Black Ghost, but also playing whatever side she can to ensure her brother will be safe. This leads to her abducting Miki, as a lure planned by Dr. Adams to get Akira and Ryo to come to Black Ghost's headquarters. Even so, she is unwilling to let Miki be hurt in the process by any enemy. Even as her brother is in his demonic state, she continues to try to reason with him and reach out to him as his sibling. Abilities In episode 2, Eva is first shown to have some type of mutant/esper-based ability when she uses her sight to telekinetically freeze a demon in place and render it inert, to protect Miki from being harmed by it. As shown in episode 3, she also has an Accelerator, along with presumably the self-repair function. When using her Accelerator, her body is enveloped in a red aura, and the force of it is strong enough to blow scientists away. In her more offensive abilities, she has the power of shockwaves which can be fired from her hands as a series of yellow bolts. When using the shockwave power, her eyes glow red. In her defensive powers, she can use force-fields, but these can easily be disrupted by 0018's psychic output. She can also seal her shockwaves into a ball, loaded with a memory suggestion, as a way of attempting to break her brother free from Atun. But her ultimate ability is astral-projection, which she is only capable to pull off with the assistance of 001, and it proves to be draining on her physical form and a sacrificial maneuver due to the fact her soul has separated. History Eva, along with her fraternal twin brother Seth and a young boy named Abel, was one of the "intentional mutant" children born and raised in Black Ghost's secret Canadian facility. At some point, after Seth had become comatose and was being exploited by Dr. Adams for his plans in creating a "Cyborg Daemon", Eva would set out for Japan and embark on her quest to find help. Her travels would take her to a local high school, which she'd enroll in under the alias of "Eva Maria Parallels" and quickly befriend Miki Makimura. However, her actual plan would soon unfold, after she was confronted by Lilith and other demons that had collaborated with the Black Ghost organization. Miki would faint from the first sight of the demons, leaving her to be carried away to the facility and used as bait in the scheme. Eva had been left to believe by Dr. Adams that the merger with the demon Atun would cure her brother, but this would soon backfire as Adams would force Atun's consciousness to override Seth's, which was in his plan all along. As Seth was unable to be reasoned with in this new state, Eva went into her battle role as 0015 and began to fight him, but wound up choked and seriously injured. She then would have her weakened and unconscious body roughly handled by an angered Devilman, who had come to search for Miki but found Eva on the ground. After being thrown and knocked back to consciousness, Eva would make her way to the destroyed base to try to rescue Miki but was stopped by Ryo, who carried her off instead. During the battle against her brother, now bearing the appearance of Atun, Eva would attempt to transform him back by planting a mental suggestion in a ball filled with shockwaves. Unfortunately, this only succeeded in evolving the entity into a form named Azazel '''that resembled her brother but had none of his kindness, and that proceeded to kill the other High-Teen Numbers. Eva would eventually use astral projection as her last-ditch effort and sacrifice, with 001 guiding her soul out of her body to have her reach out to the gestalt. Though she was successful in reaching her brother and separating him from Atun, this came at the price of Seth's death, as his soul moved on and his physical form would become final property of Atun. Although, with the fusion being undone, Atun was now weakened. After 009 and Devilman destroyed Atun's body, Eva was discovered to be frozen on her knees as dawn broke, with her having passed away from a combination of her astral projection and her pre-existing injuries. However, she was seen with a tearful smile on her face, with her and her brother having finally been freed of Black Ghost (symbolized by two doves flying off into the sunrise behind her). Notes *Eva's design appears to be inspired by the earliest design for the character '''Rina Hirokoji in Ishinomori's series Blue Zone, which ran in 1968 and was left unfinished. The Jun character in the series, who 0018 takes inspiration from, happened to be a psychic. Officially, the settings booklet for the OVA states that Rina from the "Immigration" arc was her basis, though the Blue Zone Rina's initial design has more in common with Eva. *In early concept art, she had a drastically different character design and inspiration, with her lacking the sparkly eyes and having more standard-style ones, along with her hair being tied off into two large high ponytails. The High-Teen Number uniform was also primarily red and black (as opposed to black and white/silver), with the white portions being limited to the contrasting parts, while the cyborgs' boots would also have the red buttons on them. *Eva is the Latin form of the Hebrew name Chavah/Havah, meaning "life" and better known in English as Eve, who was Biblically the first woman created from Adam (except in Jewish mythology where Lilith is stated to be the very first woman, made as an equal alongside Adam). Likewise, Maria is the Latin form of''' Mary', the name used for the Virgin mother of Christ and for Mary Magdalene. Ishinomori had also been fond of using the "Mary" and "Maria" names for some heroines in his works, including '''Maria Henderson' in The Way of Ryu, and Mary in the Yomi arc of Cyborg 009. The "Eva" name had previously appeared in 009 as well, via the character of Eva Klein in the short 002 spotlight story "The Glacier of Love". **The notation of her (alias) surname is up for debate, as it can both represent Pallarés and Parallels. The first would seemingly derive from the actress Eva Pallarés, with the surname being of Galician origin. But the second would have relevance in her "parallels" to other female character types by Ishinomori (see Helena), along with the fact that she is the one that bridges the 009 and Devilman casts and winds up bringing them and the plot together. *Eva and Seth's dynamic somewhat repeats the sibling story between Helena and Apollo, with an older sister having to intervene in her brother's disaster, and both pairs being stated to be mutants as well as cyborgs. The difference is that Eva and Seth are designated as twins, while Helena and Apollo are only ever specified as an older sister/younger brother duo with no age difference confirmed or denied. Eva's initial cover as a civilian could also be similar to the Monster Wars movie incarnation of Helena (who was code-named "Cyborg 0010"), in posing as a regular person as part of her mission for the enemy. *In an attempt to shield the identity of Eva as 0015, which was nevertheless spoiled by the theatrical brochure and light novel and hinted at by her voice actress, any references to "0015" in the second episode depict the cyborg as a masculine placeholder silhouette, seemingly bald and with a glowing red eye. Category:Female characters Category:Cyborg 009 vs. Devilman Category:High Teen Number Cyborgs Category:Psychics Category:Cyborgs Category:Black Ghost Category:Deceased Characters